


Internship

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase
Summary: Request: could you write something where Peter is not the only one who had the "stark internship"? Except hers [the reader's] was the real "stark internship" and they meet one day when he's with Tony and they kinda hate each other and fight for Tony's attention, but in the end they don't hate each other anymore?





	Internship

Until recently, Peter Parker had been the biggest source of anger and frustration in your life. The two of you worked together, in a sense. You and he both had an internship at Stark Tower. An internship that you, at least, were qualified for, but  _ Peter _ ? You weren’t sure. But he still somehow got all the assignments, and attention. 

Without Ms. Potts, you would practically never have anything to do, let alone any attention or recognition. But no matter what you did, Peter Parker was somehow  _ always _ ahead of you, he was  _ always  _ the recipient of Mr. Stark’s attention. He was constantly getting projects and assignments from him, and regardless of your efforts, you had barely even spoken to Mr. Stark. And everytime you would see the two of them together, Peter would have this stupid, excited look on his face. It made you so  _ angry _ . Sometimes he would try to drag you into conversations, but he was awkward as hell, and it only made you more angry. Why was this weirdo getting all the attention?

Granted, Parker was focused on engineering, while you were bio/med, so maybe your interests didn’t overlap enough with Mr. Stark’s, but still,  _ you were an intern too _ . You should have been getting  _ something _ right? The frustration had been getting to you, but instead of screaming and pulling your hair out, you chose to work harder. 

That was actually what enabled you to figure out exactly  _ why _ Peter was Mr. Stark’s favorite. 

Ms. Potts had given you access to the lab after hours. She had been interested in a small experiment you were researching as a side project. You hadn’t intended to even ask to use the lab, but Ms. Potts had seen some of your research on the desk, and asked you about it. She agreed to let you use the lab equipment during off hours since the experiment had minimal risks. So that was why, at 3AM, a noise that should have gone unnoticed, in an empty building, had startled you, and sent you into the hallway to find the source. The source you found was a busted up superhero, bleeding on the floor. For some reason Spider-Man was trying to crawl into the medical wing.

“What the  _ fuck?” _ you cursed as you jogged over to the fallen hero. A quick scan had you noticing a lot of bleeding slashes on his legs, torso, and arms. And given his fall, and inability to get back to his feet, you worried about a head injury. But in order to check, you would have to remove his mask.

Just because Tony Stark was okay with the  _ whole world _ knowing he was Iron Man didn’t mean that whoever Spider-Man really was would be okay with even  _ one  _ person knowing his identity. 

“Can you hear me?” you asked as you knelt by him. He didn’t respond but for a groan, so you gently rolled him onto his back and tried again. “I’m a med student, I can help you, but I may have to take your mask off. I swear I won’t tell anyone or anything. I’m gonna take it off regardless, cause I think you have a head injury and I have to make sure you’re okay, but it would be better if I had your permission. Do I?”

“I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me.” The voice sounded familiar, but the phrase wasn’t what you had expected to hear.

“I’m sorry? I-- I need to know if you are okay with me helping you,” you repeated. To which he laughed. Only for a second before it became a groan again. After a second, he spoke again.

“You swear you won’t tell anyone?” He sounded worried, and young even. And still eerily familiar.

“I won’t. I promise. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Okay, Y/N.  _ Please _ help.” 

_ Aaaaaand he knew your name _ … Your heart was racing, but you decided to help first, ask more questions later, once you were sure the bleeding man was okay. So you reached for the mask. It was a stretchy, but somehow stiff material, and you gently tugged from under his chin before pulling it over his face. Revealing a face you recognized.

“P-Peter? Peter Parker. Holy shit.” He gave you a weak smile.

“Hey, Y/N. What are you doing here so late?” 

Really? That was all he was wondering?

“Uh… Ms. Potts is letting me use the lab for-- not important,” you snapped back to reality, and set to checking his head. You gently ran your fingers around his scalp, checking for any bumps, finding a few and when you pulled your hands away, your fingertips were bloody. “Okay, so you probably have a concussion if nothing else. I can patch up the lacerations, but I am  _ not _ a doctor, I think you should go to the hospital.”

“Gonna be hard to explain  _ this, _ ” he gestured to his outfit, “to an E.R. staff.” 

“Right, that’s why you came here,” you shook your head at yourself, “I’m assuming Mr. Stark knows, but does Ms. Potts know about this?” Peter nodded.  “FRIDAY?” you called.

“Yes, Miss Y/N?”

“Would you please let Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark know that Peter is injured. I am going to help him into medical.”

“Right away, Miss Y/N.”

**...**

It took a few days before Peter was back to normal. He  _ had _ gotten a concussion, and a few cracked ribs. He still wouldn’t tell you exactly what happened, but to be honest, you didn’t really spend too much time trying to figure it out. While waiting for professional help, you had helped him into medical and had cleaned and bandaged some of the worse cuts, but as soon as other people had shown up, you’d all but run out the door. You and Peter hadn’t been friends before, and although you understood the situation a bit better now, you were still a bit confused. And jealous, still jealous. 

So when Peter had cornered you in the lobby, you hadn’t been entirely excited about it. You had been just about to reach for the door when he called, jogging to catch up with you.

“Y/N, can we talk for a sec?”

“Do we  _ have _ to?” you asked. He looked away, but nodded. You sighed, and gestured for him to lead back towards the elevator. He reached back and took your wrist to pull you after him. You tried to pull away, but he didn’t let go; it shouldn’t have surprised you that he was strong, but you didn’t manage to get loose.

“You can let go, I’m coming, you don’t have to pull me.”

“I know, but considering I haven’t been able to get you to talk to me for days, I’m not gonna take any chances.”  _ Overly dramatic much? _

He lead you into a conference room and closed the door behind you. Waiting for you to sit at the table before he talked again, “I never got a chance to say ‘thank you’. So, thank you for helping me, Y/N. I know we aren’t exactly  _ friends _ or anything, and you’re keeping my secret and everything, so I really appreciate it.”

You shrugged, “No, we aren’t friends, but we aren’t  _ enemies _ either. I won’t tell anyone, Peter. And I couldn’t very well have just left you bleeding in the hallway.” You smiled a little. Peter smiled back. He was standing by the door with his arms crossed, but he looked uncomfortable.

“Thank you,” he said again, looking at the floor, “why aren’t we friends?” At your silence he looked up and continued, “I mean, we kinda work together, were pretty much the same age, and you’re pretty awesome. I’ve tried to talk to you a couple times, but you don’t really respond.”

You sighed and rubbed the back of your neck before answering. “Well, it’s sounds pathetic, but I was jealous of you, still am a little bit. You just always seemed to be getting Mr. Stark’s attention, and I just-” you shook your head, “I mean I get it now, but it really bothered me. Cause like, I work hard and I’m smart, but it got me no closer.”

“You know I don’t  _ really _ have an internship right?” Peter asked. His hands were in his pockets now, and he still couldn’t seem to meet your eyes.

“Not a surprise now,” you shrugged.

“But you do,” he said, looking at you. Your brow furrowed, you didn’t know what he was getting at. “You have an  _ actual _ internship, Y/N. Mr. Stark picked you because you’re smart, he picked me because I got bit by a weird spider. He knows how smart you are. I-- hasn’t he ever--” Peter cut himself off and laughed.

“What?”

“I was gonna ask you ‘hasn’t he ever told you any of this’ but then I remembered this is Tony Stark we were talking about. It took him  _ forever _ to talk to  _ Ms. Potts _ , let alone me. Of course he hasn’t told you anything.” Peter scrubbed his hands through his hair for a second before looking up, and meeting your gaze. “But I know where he is right now. Wanna go talk to him with me?”

**...**

After a week, you were much happier. Peter was right, Mr. Stark was  _ shit _ at communicating, but he had actually been keeping up with your work, he and Ms. Potts had both been giving you assignments. And to top it off, the medical staff had been impressed with your work, so Mr. Stark had offered you even more; he offered to pay for your medical school education. Peter had been standing just behind you the whole time, and when you looked over your shoulder, non-verbally asking him if this guy was real, he laughed.

“Welcome to Stark Tower, Y/N,” Peter smiled at your overwhelmed face, “everything’ll be different from now on.” And it was true.


End file.
